Question: Evaluate the following expression. $9-1+9+3^4=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9-1+9+3^4 \\\\ &=9-1+9+(3\cdot 3\cdot 3\cdot 3) \end{aligned}$ $=9-1+9+81$ $=8+9+81$ $=17+81$ $=98$